1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to light fixtures and, more particularly, to motion activated floodlight fixtures.
2. General Background of the Invention
Floodlight fixtures are known, and are commonly employed in home and business settings for both safety and security purposes. One type of floodlight fixture incorporates proximity sensing technology, in order to switch on the floodlights when an object is detected in the proximity of the unit.
As in many other technologies, it is desirable to provide the user with a degree of flexibility over the manner of operation of floodlight fixtures through user-settable features, which may lead to relatively complex controls, indicators, and user interfaces. As a result, many existing floodlight fixtures can be relatively difficult for the user to program, and/or employ a relatively complex set of switches and displays in order to achieve a higher degree of user programmability.
Moreover, while floodlight fixtures work well at providing a relatively high degree of illumination for safety and security purposes, among others, it is often not necessary to provide such significant quantities of illumination.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a highly programmable lighting fixture.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a programmable lighting fixture having a user controls that are relatively easy to operate.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a programmable lighting fixture having pushbutton user controls.
It is another object of the present inventions to provide a programmable lighting fixture having a status display that is shared among several different functions.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a lighting fixture with an auxiliary nightlight.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a lighting fixture with an auxiliary nightlight that is actuated in a manner that compliments the operation of associated floodlights.
These and other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent in view of the following specification, drawings and claims.